


Warmth in a Cold World

by HopefulStar1290



Series: Ahsoka and Rex reunited [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka and Rex, Gen, Happy Ending, reunited, written analasys of a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulStar1290/pseuds/HopefulStar1290
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex are reunited and everyone is mostly happy.This work is part of a series, but none of the works are connected, just different versions of the same thing.Version 2





	Warmth in a Cold World

She really could have gone herself, the mystery surrounding the Sith Lord could wait for a few days. If she was being truly honest with herself she could admit that she probably should have gone. It would be a struggle for Kanan to trust him, but perhaps he would be able to learn from it. Teach Ezra, or maybe Ezra could teach him. 

But maybe she was right to have stayed behind. Maybe Rex had finally decided he was don't fighting, he hadn't responded to any of her attempts to contact him. Or maybe she was sending the Ghost crew on a useless mission. Perhaps Rex was gone. Dead. Ahsoka quickly pushed that thought away and tried to remain optimistic. After everything that had happened, she didn't know how she would deal with the death of another close friend. She shook her head and left her small quarters on the ship to search for something to occupy her mind. 

She was almost to the command center when she heard the sound of many feet walking her way. She froze, immediately knowing it was the Ghost crew returning from their mission. She turned to face them as they entered the hallway, looking for her friend. When she didn't immediately see him, she had to remind herself not to be too disappointed if they weren't able to find him. But then the crew stepped aside to reveal an older, but very much alive, Rex. He moved to stand in front of them, hands clasped behind his back, "Commander." He said formally. Ahsoka shook her head and smirked slightly at his behavior as she moved to stand in front of him. She had grown much since their last meeting, she was tall enough to look him in the eyes, and she realized that they were now equals in more ways than one. Rex also seemed to notice this and said, "You got old." Ahsoka shook her head and gave a small laugh, after all these years he could still make her laugh. She resisted adding a comment about how he had too, but that was childish. 

So instead she said, "Had to happen sometime, Rex." Then she frowned slightly, as she remembered everything that had happened that had forced her to grow up, and be able to make the tough decisions that had to be made. She had lost so much, but she still had Rex. That had never changed. She quickly threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. He was a little surprised for a moment, clones weren't exactly used to this type of physical contact, but he quickly overcame his surprise and returned the hug. Both relishing the warm touch of a friend in a world that had grown so cruel and cold to them.

"I'm glad you're still alive." He said. Ahsoka pulled back slightly, her hands still resting on his shoulders, and used her newly realized height to look him in the eyes.

"You too." She said, and she meant it with all her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos motivate me! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for scenes, let me know!


End file.
